


We’re not Friends we’re family

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Just kids having some fun, NO DEATHS, New X-Men, Overprotective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: The New X-men one shots.Aka Adventures chaos and mischief.





	1. Flu shot

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are connected.

“You want me to what!” screamed Julian,who could not believe what he was hearing,”I want you to get Laura and Megan to come and get there flu shots.” said doctor McCoy, Both girls were afraid of needles and the last time they had to get shots they had to chase them down and drag them to the infirmary which to six hours.

”So how are we going to do this without breaking a leg?” Questioned Victor, who only agreed because Julian promised him a pack for skittles “Where going to get the close to the infirmary then drag them in it’s fool proof” he said,”I mean what could-“ David covered his mouth “Don’t tempt Murphy” he said.

”So we were at this Diner, so I Said to Mark-“ Said victor trying to distract the girls,”NOW” shouted Josh grabbing Megan,”Oh hell no!” Said Laura realizing they where dragging her to the med bay,Jumping out off there grasp and Sprinting down the hall,”Sihal Novarum Chinoth” Megan Said and was gone in a Flash.

”Wow Julian, who would of thought your plan would of worked”Said David “you have any better ideas” Julian challenged “Got any starburst” he said.


	2. Bad Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids deal with an evil teacher.

> “Okay class turn to page 144 in your book.”said Miss Pryor, she was there history teacher and a bad one at that,”But Miss we didn’t we do last week and the week before?” Asked Sooraya,”Did you go to college Miss Qadir?” Miss Pryor sneered, she hated when people asked questions,”like did you” Megan muttered underneath hear breath.
> 
> ”I can’t believe is that bloody banshee is making our lives hell.” Shouted Megan, waking Nori up “who what wha” the girl said “Go back to bed sis were playing something” Said Sooraya, with that Nori was fully awake “Okay who’s getting blown up?” She asked taking out some Bobby pins,”Miss Pryor what did the goblin queen do now” She asked,Megan looked at here then said “well-“.
> 
> ”So what’s the plan again?” asked David as Nori was picking the Lock to Miss Pryor's office “We get in you hack into the computer find something and I look though the file cabinet.” She said,”And what set this off?” he asked “she’s going to make us fail our tests.” She said. David raised an eyebrow “She sneered at Soori.”
> 
> ” **Miss Pryor please report to my office immediately.** ” Came Miss Frost cold voice voice over the intercom,Everyone in the Cafeteria looked up “Since when do we have an intercom?” One student asked.
> 
>  
> 
> To be continued  


	3. Alarm clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarm clocks are the creation of satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a kinda true story

“Why are we doing this?”Jubilee asked as Bobby placed an alarm clock on the wall, “It’s so that none of the students over sleep.” he said, “How does this work?” The Asian mutant asked, “Simple this alarm going off ten minutes after the students ones so if anyone’s still sleeping they’ll wake up” he answered, “Well.....that’s not a bad idea it’s actually pretty good.” She said, he smiled until she said, “I’ll give it a week for something to go wrong.

On Saturday the students witnessed some thing unholy....the sound of an alarm clock at six am until silence rang across the house,When Bobby checked all the alarms looked like they were put in a blender.

‘Wonder what happened to them?’ he thought,Meanwhile behind the bleacher Sooraya was giving Cessily and Laura a scolding, “Why did you two destroy the Clocks?” She questioned after finishing her rant, “Sooraya you and me both know when something’s annoying” Laura Said.


	4. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the shortest.

“Cessily get in vent.” Said Julian, They were having a scavenger hunt against the New Mutants and one of the items was in the air ducts, “What! Why me can’t Soori do it, you know I hate close spaces.” Said Cessily, “I won’t be able to get it in my sand form.” Explained Said girl, “What about Megan isn’t she like 5’ 4” or something.”Asked Brian, “Yes but what about Collins she’s kinda short.” Said Santo, “I have an idea why don’t you use your TK so we can get on with it.” Said Cessily, Julian forgot he had powers.

”Why are we here again?”questioned Megan she and some others were in the common room with Kevin writing down the girls various heights, “To see who’s the shortest”replied Laurie. “Okay we have the all of them.” exclaimed Kevin. “Megan and Sooraya are both 5’5”, Cessily is 5’4”, Alani is 5’8”, Nori is 5’8” and Laurie also at 5’4”.” He said, to the assembled girls,

“So I’m the shortest.” Asked Cessily, “No apparently the shortest is-“ He trailed off then his eyes widened “Well it looks like Laura is the shortest at 5’1 and the lightest at 110 pounds 100 without the metal.” He finished.Megan turned to the others and questioned “How the bloody Hell did everyone think I was the shortest,I mean I’m not even second.”

From that day they always reminded Laura she was the shortest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forget to comment like, the feedback.


	5. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan remembers Sophia teaching her about flying,Victor remembers ducking for cover and failing.

“Hey Megan what’s this.”Asked Noriko, They were sorting through some old boxes and she found a green football helmet which was wired since they mostly played baseball.

”Oh that’s my old crash helmet.” The pink haired girl said,”Good old memories,I wore that when I was first learning how to fly,Remember Vic.” She asked her friend.

”All I remember was me and Jessica ducking for cove.” He said Shuddering at the memory 

**Flashback**  

“So all you need to do is fly from point A to point B.” Said Sophia who volunteer to help after Julian said he wasn’t going to help her after last time,She would Find out why soon enough.

”3,2,1 Go.” Sophia Shouted,Megan came flying at full speed,”Does she know how to stop?” She asked,Jessie her shook her head,”Mierda.” She cursed,Ducking for cover.

”Okay let’s try this again,Why don’t you try flying down the hallway.” Sophia Said after asking Josh to heal her.Megan flew down the hallway and back no problem,”Great now all we have to work is your landing.”She Said,”Oh I can do that.” She said only to crash into Victor.

As if this were a cartoon both rolled down the stairs and out the front door and somehow ended up in the fountain.”I’m okay,Victor broke my fall”Said Megan,”I knew I should stayed in bed this morning.” He grumbled.

**Flashback end**  

“And that how my flying lesson when.” Megan Said,”That’s why Sophia was praying so much that day,” Nori said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos plz.


	6. Cooking Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie tries cooking and she’s giving the pyrotechnics a run for their money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a inspired by one of my tumblr posts

“Laurie put the pan down and step away from the stove.” David Said backing away from the blonde slowly,Laurie just rolled her eyes at her friend “Why do you guys do this whenever I try to cook?” She questioned.

”Because we care about you and don’t want Miss Frost to kill you for burning the school.” Sooraya Said hiding behind the counter,She tried to teach the girl how to cook but ever since the pasta incident she was pretty sure the girl was cursed.

”Am I that bad?” Laurie Questioned,Josh looked at her then pulled out a list “You have managed to burn Pasta While boiling it,Chicken When baking it,Salad even though you don’t have to it put near the stove and even burn juice.” He said.

”Wait a minute,How the hell did she burn juice of all things?” Questioned Nori Who luckily never witnessed the girl in the kitchen.”Sugar is surprisingly very flammable.” David answered.

”Okay how about I make some soup,I couldn’t burn that even if I tried.” Laurie Said to them _‘ I_ _hope I can’t.’_ She thought.

————

“Okay chicken noodle soups non-burnt and completely edible.” Laurie Said proudly,Everyone was shocked to see non-burnt food on the table.

Sooraya picked up the bowl and smelled the liquid then poured a little into the potted plant at the table.Nori asked”Um Sooraya why did you pu-“ but was cut off  by the plant being engulfed in flames.

They all just stared at the fire then Laurie says “Okay Maybe I should quite trying to cook.” The teen let out a heavy sigh of relief “You think I should try gardening?” She asked them,Everyone in school felt a chill run up their spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos plz.


	7. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is dead tired and her friends wonder how the hell she slept through lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

One of the worst things about having to enhanced hearing is when your too tired to filter it.One night Laura was too tired to focus and forgot to filter her senses.

’ _Cause everybody's so scared,We don't wanna go there,We don't wanna make a move,We got all our lives to lose-‘_ Laura clutched her ears,She didn’t mind the music she just couldn’t sleep with it on.

Laura grabbed her pillow and went out the door,She walked to the boys dorms and went into Julian and Brian’s room.

In one swift motion she dragged Julian out of his bed and plopped down on it,Julian just got up and hopped into Brian’s bed.

————

“Has anyone seen Laura I wanna asked her about our Chem homework?” Victor asked,In the cafeteria the teens were eating but Laura was nowhere to be seen.

Sofia pointed under the table and they all looked underneath it and saw the clone sleeping on the floor using her backpack and hoodie as a pillow.

”Do you think we should wake her up?” Sooraya asked,’How someone sleeps through this noise I will never Know.’ She thought.

Julian shook his head “Soori I woke her up and she slapped me then gave me a death glare then went back to sleep.” He said nursing his slightly red cheek.

David tapped Laura on the shoulder and the girl sat up straight,Only to break her nose since she was under a table.

————

Laura was sleeping during cheer practice and Cessily decided to wake her friend up in a way that she couldn’t go back to sleep even if she drank a gallon of cough syrup.

”Megan help me lift the cooler.” She said to the pinkette, They lifted the container full of ice and water and bumped it on the girl who surprisingly didn’t budge.

When Laura woke up let’s just say she got back at her friends by setting their showers to ice cold,During winter.


	8. Test time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are here and everybody’s losing heads and Julian and Josh are dead meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

The students of Xavier Institute like other students had to take their exams and the Library was packed, notes were being read in place of sleep and students who slacked off during the year were, well they were gonna die.But the worst thing was an entire school of mutant trying to get to through the morning rush hour.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ thesound of several alarms going off at once was annoying but when the students realized that there were exams and that their clocks went off late.

————

“Noriko wake up,NORI!” Sooraya shouted the last part trying to wake up Her blue haired roommate,Sooraya looked at Nori and said “I’m going to get my breakfast before their is nothing left I suggest you do the same.” 

At the words breakfast and nothing left Nori shot out of bed at ran to the bathroom,Her powers made her burn a lot of calories and she needed to eat cause she’d be damned if was seen being slow. 

“If that worked on regular days my life would be much easier.” She mumbled then went to find Cessily.

————

The cafeteria was chaotic that morning and even worse the coffee machine was broken,Even the teachers were pissed at that.

”Does anyone have notes on last weeks lecture.” Josh asked trying to eat read and talk at the same time,David found this very funny.

”I do.” Laura Said,She was the only student that was calm,even the cuckoos were frantically revising.”but I do not have time to write them down for you now Joshua.” She finished,Right now everyone wish they had her photographic  memory. 

“Wait a minute history is today? I’m so dead.” Laurie cried,For reasons unknown (That everyone but the new mutants squad) she hated Miss Sinclair with passion and didn’t pay much attention other than glaring at her.

————

“Now everyone please be-“ Mr. Beaubier said but was interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm,For all this was a god sent and everyone filled out of the room not noticing a certain Hellion and a Healer not being present.

”So you two pulled the fire alarm and made sprinklers go off.” Cessily asked looking at them like the were crazy,”Hey at least there’s no more test.” Julian Said.

”Alright everyone due to the sprinklers going off in the copy room there will be no exams this week.” Headmistress Frost announced telepathically  to the students and received much applause “So they well be put off until the weekend please thank Mister Foley and Mister Keller for this arrangement.” 

Everyone was looking at the two VERY embarrassed mutants with anger that could give Logan a run for his money, Noriko took at deep breath and shouted “ _youstupidsonsonsofabic-“_

 


End file.
